Kagome's Protector
by TycoonGirl
Summary: Kagome's in the protection of Sesshomaru after her entire family is massacred. Sess is a little over protective and doesn't like Kagome's new friends that she makes going to public school for the first time in years.SessKagsInuyasha (do I smell a love tri
1. An Introduction

Kagome's Protector

By; Tycoon Girl

Chapter One; An introduction

disclaimer; i don't own anything except the plot line of my story!

_I never thought loving someone could be this…lonely. _

_I feel as if I've known him forever! How can he not feel anything for me? To me it seems as if we're soul mates…but Sesshomaru doesn't believe in that. He calls it my delusions. I really want him to love me, but I know he sees me only as his charge and that he must protect me. He doesn't know that he's only hurting me more and more by being the way he is. It hurts my heart so much. It feels like my heart is being stomped on by him with spiked shoes…I guess Sesshomaru will never love me, so what have I got to loose? I bet I could get him to notice me if I did something out of character… _Kagome thought, tapping her pen against her bottom lip. She was at her desk in her room at Sesshomaru's house. Kagome hated being home schooled by Lady Kaede, how ever nice she was. "Lady Kaede?" "Yes Kagome?" the elderly woman smiled. "Do you think I can go to regular school?" Kagome asked, shocking the old woman. Kaede frowned, troubled. "It's not that I don't enjoy you teaching me Lady Kaede, but I want friends besides the ones Sesshomaru-sama forces to pretend." "Kagome-" "It's alright Lady Kaede, I know that Sesshomaru-sama does that." "Oh…well, it's not really my place to decide that Kagome…it's Sesshomaru-sama's." Kagome sighed. "I guess my chances are slim. He still treats me like the child he rescued." Kagome mused aloud. "Now Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama only wants what is best for you." "Hmm…that's the problem." "What ever do you mean, Kagome?" "I mean that how could someone be normal if their confined somewhere their entire lives? How could I be normal if I never experience what normal teenagers do?" Kagome asked wistfully, going to the window.

"To live or to die Tolaugh or to cry. I prefer to laugh. And I prefer to live. This is the path I have chosen. " Kagome whispered. Lady Kaede silently marveled at the wisdom coming from the young teen's mouth. She slipped from the room to go talk with Sesshomaru-sama.

Kagome heard the door close behind her. Kagome sighed and flopped on her bed and pulled out a CD player. She put in The Killers latest CD, Hot Fuss and her favorite song began. 'Mr. Brightside'.

'_Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss It was only a kiss Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking the drag Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his chest now He takes off her dress now Let me go And I just can't look It's killing me And taking control Jealousy Turning saints into the sea Turning through sick lullaby Joking on your alibi But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes I'm Mr. Brightside' _

Kagome's eyes closed as she listened to the song. She was nodding her head in the rhythm, the volume louder than Sesshomaru-sama allowed. Kagome did not care. It wasn't as if she hadn't disobeyed before. She'd gotten the 'I'm trying to protect you' speech at least a hundred times. Kagome was listening to her CD when Sesshomaru stepped into the room. Kagome did not notice her handsome charge staring down at her. Sesshomaru's long silver hair was behind his ears and he wore a black t-shirt and jeans. It was much less formal than what we usually wore. Sesshomaru frowned. _How can she stand that garbage to be so loud? _He thought, pulling the head phones off Kagome's ears. Kagome's brown eyes flew open, a blush across her cheeks appeared when she realized she'd been caught! Sesshomaru smirked as he took the CD from her. "HEY!" Kagome cried, jumping up, trying the snatch the CD that was held high above her head. "This isn't classical. You know the rules." Sesshomaru said crushing the CD in his hand. Kagome's eyes hardened angrily. She turned away from Sesshomaru. "Sometimes I hate you." she said, balling her fists up so tightly. Sesshomaru dropped the CD shards into the garbage and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, I know that you don't always feel that I treat you fairly, but I'm trying to protect you." Kagome's normally happy features became dark and angry. Sesshomaru was surprised at this. Usually she controlled her emotions better. "Don't remind me." Kagome growled. She was pissed off that he'd broken her favorite CD. "Ah. I think I know what's wrong with you." "And what would that be?" Kagome snapped, facing Sesshomaru. "It must be that time of the month." Kagome's jaw dropped, then she punched him. "You idiot!" Kagome yelled, storming past him into the hallway. Kagome ran down the hallway and outside, forgetting to put on a jacket or shoes even though it was raining. Kagome's thin gray sweater was soaked to her skin and so were her jeans by the time she arrived at the park. Her feet were bleeding and sore. It had been a mile run from Sesshomaru's mansion to here. Kagome walked to the lake and sat down on the muddy shore, burying her face in her wet sweater, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey! You!" someone called. Kagome whirled around and saw a woman under an umbrella standing on the side walk. Kagome wiped her tears away. "What?" "Are you okay?" "It's not like it matters to you lady." "Lady? Pardon me, but we happen to be the same age." "Well then kid, it's none of your business." Kagome snapped, standing. The girl with long black hair crossed her arms. "You are so rude! GOD! I was trying to see if you were hurt and you yelled at me." "Well I'm fine!" "You don't look fine." "Looks can be deceiving." "Hmmm…" "Who are you?" "I'm Sango Onega." "I'm Kagome." "Kagome what?" "Higurashi." "Well Higurashi-san, it's nice to meet you." "Call me Kagome." "You can call me Sango then." "Well the pleasure was all mine." "I like you. Your mean and gee…I just guess I don't want to get on your bad side." "You think I have a bad side?" "Yeah. You look really pissed off." Kagome started laughing loudly. She fell to the earth, clutching the muddy grass. "Why are you laughing?" "Because if you saw me somewhere else I wouldn't have ever come off that way." "What do you mean?" "I live in a gilded cage. I sing when I am told and am quiet when ignored. Someone has to write it down to feed me. I can't be that memorable." Kagome laughed. "That's weird. Where do you live?" Kagome turned and pointed to Sesshomaru's mansion. Sango's jaw dropped. "You live there! There's only some rich hunk living there!" Kagome giggled. "He's rich but he's NO hunk." Sango giggled and so did Kagome. "So," Sango asked, sitting next to Kagome, "What are you doing all the way down here if you live all the way up there?" "What do you mean?" "Kagome, to put it bluntly, you're in the poor part of town. You live in the rich part." "huh?" "Kagome, where you live…it's like the heavens…the people who live there don't acknowledge us. The people who live where you do are like gods among men." "So what your saying is that basically the people who live where I do suck and are snobby?" "Pretty much." "Your right. I can never get used to it." It was Sango's turn to be confused. "Yeah, I grew up on this side of town…the person I live with now just took me in because of a stupid promise to my father." "Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice called. He was frowning, standing a few feet away. Kagome smiled to Sango. "Bye Sango. I hope I'll see you again someday." "Wait Kagome!" Kagome turned back to Sango. "Don't you have a cell or computer I could talk to you on." Kagome giggled. "You have to ask?" "Oh. Right." Sango said, dropping her head. Kagome stood uncertainly for a moment, then rushed to Sango and hugged her. "I'll meet you here next week same day, same time." Kagome broke away and winked at Sango. "Bye." Kagome grinned, going to join Sesshomaru at the top of the hill. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm and held it so she couldn't punch him or run away again.

Kagome sat in her room glaring at the door. It was locked from the opposite side and she was grounded indefinitely. Kagome got bored so she went over to the window and looked out. Kagome's eyes traveled straight to the park. She sighed wistfully and heard her food slide under the door. Sesshomaru had resorted to this…Kagome giggled and shoved the food back under the door. It was funny to her. After awhile Sesshomaru always got mad and opened the door and watched her eat.

It was the day that Kagome was supposed to be meeting Sango. Kagome grabbed a backpack and put a notebook and pen in along with a few other things. She went over to the window and threw it open. She jumped up onto the ledge and slid herself down, holding on with all her might. Kagome carefully climbed down the wall and hurried to the park. She knew that when Sesshomaru found that Kagome didn't push her food under the door like normal, he'd get suspicious and discover she'd gone. Of course he'd know at once where she went.

Sango was sitting on a park bench swinging her feet. Her blue eyes brightened when she saw Kagome. "Hi! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!" "Neither did I! Sesshomaru grounded me." "That sounds a little harsh." "Nah. I kinda deserve it." "Why!" "I punched him." "Are you kidding?" "Nope. The ass hole made some joke about 'that time of month'!" "Leave it to men to make something beautiful sound disgusting." "Beautiful? You call blood pouring from down there BEAUTIFUL? What are you smoking and could I PLEASE have some?" Sango snorted. "Come on, let's go for a walk and I'll explain stuff. I forgot that guy doesn't teach you stuff you should know."

Kagome and Sango continued their meetings and each time Kagome was caught by Sesshomaru. _Kagome's becoming a problem…What's gotten into her? She's been sneaking out of her room and swearing and disrespecting me and Lady Kaede! It must be that girl that Kagome's been visiting…perhaps I'll pay her a visit…_ Sesshomaru thought, standing. Today was the day that Kagome would go see Sango that lower-class girl. Sesshomaru went to his car and drove to the park. He saw the girl holding a pink box with a bow on it. 'To Kags' the tag read. Sesshomaru moved over to her. "Oh!" Sango cried out, jumping up. Sesshomaru grabbed the teen's arm. "Sango right?" "Y…yes…" "Listen Sango, I don't want you to see Kagome anymore. Your causing problems you filth." Sango's eyes filled with tears. "How can you be so mean? I see why Kagome hates you so much!" Sango yelled.

Kagome snuck out to see her friend. Instead of climbing down the wall, she jumped. Kagome rolled and jumped to her feet and began running to the park. Kagome arrived and saw Sango sitting on their bench, crying. Kagome hurried to her friend and hugged her. "Sango, what happened?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of concern. "That man!" "Who?" "The one that comes to find you everyday!" "What did Sesshomaru do?" "He…called me filth and said that I shouldn't be seeing you anymore because my class is lower." "WHAT?" Kagome yelled. Sango nodded, and Kagome muttered a few swears she'd picked up from Sango and he friends along the way and kicked a tree. "Never mind Kagome. It's not important. Here, I got you something." "Huh?" "Yeah, come on! Open it!" Sango grinned. Kagome walked over to Sango and sat down. She opened the box and saw a t-shirt with a unicorn on the front and on the back in black there were words. 'This is what you'd LIKE to imagine I'm thinking about'. Kagome giggled. Sango opened her sweater and showed Kagome one like it. "Oh cool! Thanks so much Sango! You're the first person to ever give me a present!" Kagome squealed with delight, hugging her friend. "Go on! There's more!" "More?" Kagome asked excitedly, looking into the box. She found a friendship bracelet and necklace and…a cell phone. "Omigod! Sango no way! I can't accept this from you!" "It's because you think I can't afford it, right?" "No! That's not it! I mean, we've only been friends for awhile and I can't trust many people. It's just what I've learned." "Well you know me well enough." "Okay…I'll pay you back somehow!" Kagome vowed, slipping the cell into her bag along with the other presents.

Kagome went home and hid her presents then went in search for Sesshomaru. She found him watching television in the living room. "Oh hey Kagome. Do you want to watch television with me?" Kagome strode across the room and stood in front of him. "No." "Oh, Okay, then could you move so I could?" "No." "Why not?" "I need to talk to you." "Really about what?" "About Sango." "Oh. Her." Kagome got right it Sesshomaru's face. "This can either be really ugly or it'll turn out okay. Personally I hate you and now I know that what ever feelings I might have had over you are gone. I can't believe you can act the way you can when you just called the only person who's ever actually accepted me filth. I'm going to tell you that Sango and I are going to continue being friends, but she's going to be hanging out here a lot now and if you say anything to her…I swear on my dead family I WILL get even. How can you sleep with yourself at night? Does it make you happy knowing that you've made a girl cry? Ask your self this Sesshomaru, who's the bigger piece of filth, you or her?" Kagome growled. She straightened and walked out of the room. _Omigod! I can't believe I just threatened the guy who's protected me my entire life! Not to mention he's twice my size and could crush me! Well, I've already insured growing for a year, what's one more? _Kagome turned back. "Oh and one more thing Sesshomaru, I want to go to an actual school…preferably Sango's." Kagome turned and stormed up the stairs. _Damnit that girl is trouble. How can Kagome like her? Well, I have to protect her…maybe I'm not. She's learned minimal in her years with Lady Kaede. I think they do more talking than working. Maybe if I listen to Kagome's requests she'll come crawling back and want things to return to normal………………… _

Kagome went upstairs and collapsed on her bed. It had been kind of scary threatening Sesshomaru. Kagome's cell rang. "Hello?" She answered, quietly. "Kags?" "Hi Sango! What's up?" "Nothing much. You?" "I…told Sesshomaru off." "Oh no! You didn't!" "I did! I also told him that I wanted to go to your school! Omigod, he'll kill me!" "No duh! That guy had serious issues!" "No doubt!" Kagome agreed. "So listen, I know that your warden doesn't let you listen to anything good…so I burned you a couple of mix Cd's! They're what's in right now!" "Cool! Thanks so much! Can you believe that Sesshomaru has a SOUND limit? It has to be quiet! I mean what the hell! I can't hear it that way." "Yeah. My older brother doesn't really care too much. He's just like me! We listen to all the same kind of music so it doesn't bother him!" "That's cool! I wish that Souta were still alive. I'd let him borrow all the Cd's he wanted." "Souta?" "He was my little brother. He's dead." "Oh! Sorry! I shouldn't have brought that up." "No, it's okay. I'm so over it." Kagome lied. "Okay…if you're sure." "Yeah-" there was a knock on Kagome's door. "Hold on Sango. I'll call you back in like 15 minutes." "Okay." Kagome hung up and pocketed her cell phone. "Come in!" she called, flopping back onto her bed. Sesshomaru came in. "Oh. What do you want?" Kagome asked, turning away. "You can go to that school if you feel you'd learn better." "Thanks." Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kagome. I haven't done a very good job protecting you. I've been doing more bad than good. Here. Use this to go shopping with." Sesshomaru said, handing Kagome a limitless credit card. Kagome looked at the card in her hands. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." she said. Kagome didn't know what to say…she felt awkward.

Sesshomaru left Kagome alone. She pulled out her cell phone and called Sango back. "Hello?" "Hi. It's me." "Oh, hi Kags. What's up?" "Do you want to go shopping?" "Like when?" "Like tomorrow morning. I'll ask Sesshomaru-sama if he can give us a ride." "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at the park then." "Okay." Kagome said.

Kagome went to find Sesshomaru. He was in his study. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome called. "Yes Kagome?" "Can you please give me and Sango a ride to the mall tomorrow?" "I suppose. You'll have a cell phone?" "Yes." Kagome replied. "Fine." Kagome smiled one of her rare, true smiles and flung her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. "Thank you!" she squealed.

**Author's Note: **Thank you, Thank you. I've been working on this fanfic and a few others! I'll try and write more, but I can't say for sure when the next chappie's coming out because as you can tell this one was quite long and my parents have placed a lock on the door that gives me axcess to this computer and site. So what more can I say other than I shall try?

WARNING! Kikyo will appear in the next chappie just to fuck things up!

bye bye!


	2. Unfortunate Event

Kagome's Protector

By; TycoonGirl

Chapter Two: Unfortunate Event

disclaimer: I no own

_Omigod! I can't believe this! This is so amazing! I've never been anywhere with so many different places! _Kagome marveled silently. She and Sango were walking in the mall. "Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango inquired. "Yeah, it's just this place! It's so amazing, I've never seen half of the stuff in here-" Kagome's rambling was cut off by her cell phone ringing. It was Sesshomaru. "Oh dear lord! Sesshomaru just dropped me off and he's already calling me!" Kagome cried, scrunching her nose. Kagome flipped her phone open. "Hello?" "Kagome?" "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" "Are you okay?" "Yes!" "Okay. Just checking." Kagome grit her teeth and mumbled goodybye. "Boy he sure can be annoying, can't he?" a guy's voice said in her ear.

"Inuyasha! Leave Kagome alone." Sango screeched as the white haired teen grinned at Kagome. "No, it's okay Sango. Who are you and how do you know Sesshomaru-sama?" "I'm Inuyasha Tashio. I'm Sango's friend and I know Fluffy cause he's my older half-brother." "Huh? I never knew Sesshomaru-sama had a little brother." "Well he does and personally I think I'm the nicer of the two. I heard what he called Sango. Typical of Sesshomaru. He's a jerk." "I think we have a lot to talk about." Kagome said, smiling.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku shopped all day and got frequent calls from Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome and Inuyasha became fast friends. "I think we should hook those two up. I haven't seen Inuyasha this happy since Kikyo." Sango whispered to her boyfriend, Miroku. "That's true, but I don't think we should interfere in this. It looks like they'll be dating before long anyways. Did you see them click?" "Yeah, but Kagome's already told me she's in love with Sesshomaru." "Ouch. That's gonna be a lasting relationship." Miroku remarked sarcastically. Sango giggled.

During lunch Inuyasha and Miroku both wanted to go different places. "Come on Kags, we'll go to where I want to go. My treat." Inuyasha smiled. "Okay." Kagome agreed. She ran to catch up with him and waved good bye to Sango and Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha sat at a small resturant and talked about their beloved Sesshomaru. "He's a real control freak, isn't he?" Kagome asked, her elbows on the table, a faint blush across her cheeks and she was drinking from a chocolate milkshake. Inuyasha took a bite out of his burger and chewed. "Yup. He is. Everything has to be just perfect." "I know! Like one time I got a CD that wasn't total crap and he snapped it in half!" "Which one was it?" "It was the Killer's latest CD!" "Awww! That band's really cool!" "I know, but he destroyed it! And his favorite line is 'Is it that time of month?'. I can't believe him! He's such a dork!" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha listened intently to Kagome go on and on about his older brother, getting slightly ticked off because it was obvious that she was in love with Sesshomaru. The constant talking about him gave it away instantly. "Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha intruppted her. Kagome looked up. "Yes Inuyasha?" "Could we please talk about something else besides my elder brother. I mean, we're not on the best of terms." "Oh! I'm sorry Inuyasha! I didn't think of that! You're just so easy to talk to about my problems." "It seems like a lot of them have to do with my brother. Anyways, just for today, let's pretend that neither of us know him." "O..Okay.." Kagome blushed.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to some shops, but then sat down by a foutain. Inuyasha decided he liked Kagome a lot. She was a fun and energetic person. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome who had just given him a stuffed dog. "Isn't it cute?" Kagome cried. "Yeah." "It reminds me of you, Inuyasha." "Huh?" Inuyasha asked, rasing an eyebrow. Kagome blushed crimson. "It's just that...oh nevermind. It was silly." Kagome laughed. "No. No, Kagome, it's not silly. Please tell me." "I dunno...you just look like this dog so much." Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him, inhaling the sent of jasmine and vanilla and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha couldn't help but growl. "Did you just growl?" Kagome giggled. "No." Inuyasha denied. Kagome giggled again.

When Sesshomaru entered the mall to pick Kagome up he didn't see her in front of the right store. Sesshomaru tried calling Kagome's cell, but he couldn't reach it because it was busy. Kagome and Sango came running up a few minutes later. "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. We lost track of time." Kagome lied. "Alright." Sesshomaru said. He'd already caught the sent of his half-brother all over Kagome and it pissed him off. Sesshomaru took most of the girls bags and carried them to the car. He thrust them in the trunk of his car and the girls set their other bags inside and got into the back of the car. Sesshomaru dropped Sango and her new things off at her house and drove Kagome home. Sesshomaru took Kagome's things to her room. "Sit down, Kagome." Kagome sat down on her bed and looked up expectantly. "Kagome what were you doing with Inuyasha?" "What? You watched me? You promised you wouldn't Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome cried angrily. "I did not follow or watch you. I smelled him on you. Now answer my fucking question!" Kagome looked shocked at her protector's sudden anger. "Inuyasha is my friend. Deal with it." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "This is not a battle you will win Kagome. My brother's a pig-headed moron." "Well that makes TWO people I know like that then!" Kagome screamed. "I forbid you to see him if you want to continue to hang around with your trashy friend and attend public school." "How DARE you! How can you deny me normal things Sesshomaru-sama? When I'm an adult do you want me to go into the world completly fucking clueless?" Kagome yelled. "I am your protector and I took an oath to protect you against everything bad!" Sesshomaru yelled back. "What if I don't want a parent figure? What if I just want someone I can talk to? I've already had a set of parents and their gone! Stop trying to be them!" Kagome yelled. "And you can just rule out being a person I could talk to right now because Sango and Inuyasha have done a better job in a month than YOU have in years!" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru. "I will NOT be made the bad guy in this!" "You've been that way all of the other times! Hiring people to be my friends, not letting me attend a regular school...You've sure done a fucking fantastic job being the bad guy so god-damned far!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru left the room and slammed the door behind him. Kagome, still in a rage, grabbed a lamp and threw it at the closed door and dropped to her knees, letting out a fusterated scream. Sesshomaru was an asshole.

Kagome left the glass on her floor and she packed a small bag. She was planning on spending the night over at Sango's. Kagome stood on her window sill and looked down. Kagome jumped into the air and landed on her feet. She had always been quite good at that sort of thing. Kagome took off running, remembering the dogs that roamed the grounds. Kagome was climbing the fence just as it started to open. Kagome shrieked and clung to the fence. The fence swung into the brick wall. Kagome grunted as she was thrown into the wall and slid down it. Kagome clutched her rib cage and her breathing became shallow. Kagome heard a car door clatch open and the thudding of footfalls headed towards her. Kagome looked up into ice blue eyes. "What the hell were you doing kid?" "Have you ever called of escaping. Thanks mister. You've ruined my plans. Go get Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said, struggling to stand. The brown haired man swooped low and picked Kagome up. Her eyes snapped open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she hollered at the top of her lungs. Her yelling alerted Sesshomaru whom happened to be near the front door. He flung the door open and stormed down the winding driveway to the mystery man and Kagome. "Koga what are you doing holding Kagome?" he snapped, glaring at the man Kagome assumed was Koga. "Hey listen Sesshomaru man, I was just driving through the gate and this kid was climbing over it. By the time I noticed she was there it was too late. She's got a few broken ribs." Koga said, putting Kagome down. Kagome's face was expressionless. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru growled. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and grinned. "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I'm guilty. I was sneaking out again. Koga was right...it was my fault. But then again I didn't realize you had strange people over at all hours. Guess there's a lot I still don't know." _Because I can't go to school! _Kagome wanted to add, but that was a conversation to be had in private, not in front of Koga who ever the hell HE was. Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. "Koga, you can stay the night. Ask Jaken to show you your regular room. I have to take Kagome to the hospital." Sesshomaru's lips twisted into a sick smile when he saw Kagome pale and start to shake at the word hospital. "Alright." Koga agreed, flipping Sesshomaru his car keys and running to the house. Kagome started to sweat. Her stoumach was rolling. "Omigod...I think I'm going to be sick." Kagome moaned, blacking out.

Kagome woke in a hospital room. She looked around and saw she was alone. Her chest ached. Then it hit Kagome. She was in a hospital. Kagome began sweating and shaking. Sweat soon blurred her vision along with tears. There was a button to the nurse's station. Kagome lunged for it and began pressing it frantically. A few seconds later a woman entered the room. "Are you alright?" the nurse asked. Kagome couldn't reply. "Are you going to be sick, miss?" Kagome shook her head. "Where is Sesshomaru?" she managed to whisper. The nurse cast Kagome a worried look but left to fetch Sesshomaru-sama who was, of course, waiting in the lobby just as sad and scared as Kagome. Sesshomaru entered the room and shut the door. He walked over to Kagome's bedside and stared silently down at the young girl. Kagome launched herself at Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his torso, crying into his chest. Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's hair trying to comfort her. "Please Sesshomaru-sama...don't let me die here." she sobbed hugging him tighter. No matter how much Kagome wanted to deny her feelings over Sesshomaru simply because of what he said to Sango she couldn't. She was in love with a man that would never see her as anything more than a child.

Kagome was brought home later that day saying she couldn't do any hard physical activites. Sesshomaru helped Kagome up the stairs and onto her bed. He was pulling Kagome's blankets up to her waist when his eyes snapped to her long and seductive legs. Sesshomaru shook his head. _I can't believe that I just thought of Kagome like THAT. I'm supposed to be protecting her, not trying to come up with ways to have sex with her. She's still a minor for fuck's sake! _Shesshomaru silently berated himself. Kagome looked intently at Sesshomaru who seemed to be having some sort of mental arguement with himself. Kagome rolled her eyes. _And I like this moron why? _Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "Call me if you need anything. You can scream loud enough." Sesshomaru's eyes locked on Kagome's soft lips even though he was telling himself DO NOT GO THERE! Kagome's breath hitched in her throat and a blush spread on her cheeks. Sesshomaru moved forward and kissed Kagome tenderly on the lips.


	3. The New Girl

Kagome's Protector

By; Tycoon Girl

Chapter Two: The New Girl

disclaimer: i no own

Kagome woke the next morning. Replays of what had happened the night before hit her. Sesshomaru had kissed her. Not a nice 'family kiss' like he's always given her before. No. This was a passionate lover's kiss. A blush surfaced on Kagome's cheeks as she thought about it. Sesshomaru had kissed her then jerked back and apologized then disappeared. He was embarressed, Kagome could tell. Kagome's chest and rib cage began to ache. She slowly got out of bed, sore. Kagome coughed a bit, but then remembered why she was up so early. She was going on a tour of her new school today. Kagome took a quick shower and dressed in a layered skirt and a blue tank top. Sango had said that was 'in' when they went shopping together. Kagome slid on her shoes and put a barette in her hair. Kagome put on a silver locket with pictures of her parents in it on. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." Kagome called. Koga entered. "Hey kiddo. Sesshomaru asked me to take you to your school thing. Are you ready? You don't want to be late." "Yeah, I'm ready. Let me get my cell phone." Kagome said, walking over to her bedside table and grabbing it. She followed Koga downstairs and to his red corvette. He opened the door for her and Kagome slipped in.

Koga opened the door for Kagome when she was getting out and closed it for her. Kagome ignored Koga and his stupid antics. He was like a dog who was love-struck, following her around, drooling. Kagome entered the school, Koga trailing behind her. Classes had already begun so Kagome went to the main office. Kagome leaned against the counter and waited for a black haired woman to get off the phone. "Hello, can I help you?" "Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm a new student." Kagome said. "Hello Kagome. I'm the school secretary. Call me Mrs. Heart." "Nice to meet you. This is a business assiocate of my legal gardain. Koga." Kagome said, pointing to Koga. Mrs. Heart smiled at the man. "I'll tell Mr.Myoga you're here." Mrs. Heart said.

Kagome walked next to the short old man whom was the principal. _What a pushover. Did Sesshomaru have to make it so inticing to get in trouble. What is Mr. Myoga going to make me watch Sesame Street?_ Kagome thought sarcastically. Mr. Myoga had given her a packet of papers that she would need. Kagome followed Mr.Myoga to her first hour class. Math. The principal rapped on the door and entered, Kagome and Koga following. "Students, this is Kagome Higurashi. She'll be starting here tommorow. Miss. Ayame, this is Kagome." the red headed female teacher smiled at Kagome and Kagome nodded, bored. Kagome scanned the room for her friends. She saw none. "And who is that behind you, Kagome?" Miss. Ayame asked, obviously smitten with Koga. "That's Koga." "Is he your boyfriend?" someone called out. Kagome started laughing. "Hell no. Are you serious? He's seriously old and his taste in ties sucks." Kagome said, making Koga's purple tie stand out ALOT. Mr.Myoga turned bright red. "Kagome we do not permit that sort of lauange here! Please, try and keep your questionable lauange to yourself." he wheezed. Oh yeah, she was going to give this guy a heartattack.

Kagome met all of her teachers and she saw all of her friends except Inuyasha. Kagome sulked on the car ride home. Koga opened her car door for her when they reached the mansion. Kagome got out without his help. From a distance Sesshomaru was watching Kagome ignore Koga. All of the sudden Kagome's head snapped towards a small yelp. Kagome cautiosly headed over to bushes. _Oh shit! Kagome's not supposed to see what's behind those bushes! _Sesshomaru panicked, dashing down the stairs. Kagome moved the bushes aside and saw the little white dog being attacked by the gaurd dogs. There was blood everywhere. "Omigod!" Kagome breathed, feeling extremly dizzy. Kagome stepped forward and drew attention to herself. The gaurd dogs growled and moved towards Kagome menacingly. Kagome's hands shook as she reached out slowly to the injured puppy. She picked the puppy up and craddled it in her arms tears streaming down her normally pale cheeks. Kagome dropped to her knees as the little dog was yelping in pain. Sesshomaru emerged from the bushes and the gaurd dogs stood down. He reached out and held Kagome's shoulder. "Come on Kagome. Let's get this little guy to a vet." "Alright." Kagome said quietly.

Kagome refused to leave the little dog all night. She looked horrible. In the morning the vet came out, smiling. "Your puppy is quite the fighter. He made it through the night and he should be fine in a few weeks. Now Kagome, what would you like to name him?" "Miracle." Kagome said. "Okay, come on, I'll show you your puppy." Kagome followed the vet into the back room. Miracle was laying on a heated pad, all of his white hair shaved off and covered in stitches. Kagome let out a sob and whirled away, her shoulders shaking. Sesshomaru came into the room and hugged Kagome loosely because of her broken ribs. "When can we put him up for adoption?" he asked coldly. Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away. "We're not. I want to keep him. I've already named him and everything! He's my dog!"

Sesshomaru sighed as the happy yips of Miracle resounded from Kagome's room. _Crap. How do I always get suckered in by that brat! And Inuyasha that pervert, pretending to br hurt to get into Kagome's room as a dog. She'd flip if she found out! And when 'Miracle' disappears because my lowly brother's dogginess is over she'll be devestated. I won't let that happen to her!_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note;

I know most of you won't read this, but I just wanted to take some time to tell all of the people who reveiwed my fanfic thank you and give comments back to the ones who sent them into me. I know most of you probably want to kill me for not updating more freqently, but you must understand that my parents have put a lock on the door that gives me acess to the computer that requires a key for me to open it. sighs I still have not managed to create my own key and my elder brother won't tell me how he gets in. So, please forgive me for not updating as often as I can. I promise though that the next chapter will be worth it if you wait a long time. I plan to make the next chapter longer than most of my previous ones! Now onto replying to those who reviewed my story!

bluekatz: Don't worry, your choice of words will not be held against you as you can so clearly tell that it doesn't bother me to swear judging from my foul mouth in the story. In fact, if you want I think you should just continue to swear. And Sess kissing Kagome was just one of my twists in the plot. zips lips

K.M.: Don't worry, I'm going to start thinking about the next chapter as soon as I get done here!

KaiWren: Don't worry, I won't until Kagome finds her knight in shinning armour...wipes tears away

Meh: Why thank you. I do try you know...sometimes. Wellllllllll...my parents would argure the 'trying' thing, but aren't all parents like that?

That's all of the people whom gave me reviews. :( Please review me cuz then I'd just have to do more and more of these annoying little author's note chapters. Wouldn't that be nice? We'd get to spend so much time together then!

So...yah...maybe...no...?

I have to go work on the next chappie! Remind me to post like this more often! It's fun when I can just ramble on and on and on and on and on...

BYE BYE!

TYCOONGIRL


	5. Another Author's Note

Author's Letter;

Dear uh...people,

I would just like to say that I am sorry for not updating. I have a series of excues though, and you can all choose which one you like best and then yell at me for it if you so wish.

A.) I was in a coma.

B.) I was on vacation, and nearly drowned and was hospitlized, then became comatose.

C.) Someone whom was jealous of my writing talents attacked me and slammed my hands in a car door so I couldn't type, my fingers are only just healing. Oh, I forgot to mention that I went into a coma from the shock...

Yeah, so one of those three...

bluekatz (see I did do it!)

FluffyLover7: I thank you. I do try moderately hard.

ImSmiles: Detail? Like what? You want it to take even longer for me to update? Nuh uhn pal, it would take me like a month to write a chapter then, but because you asked so

nicely I think that I'll describe ONE thing for you, you just have to let me know what it is, then in my next author's letter that happens to come, I'll have a go at that for you.

demonswty: Well, I will work on getting on the computer faster. I think I'll go buy a stop watch right now... okay. I'm back. I promise I'll get on the computer in like five seconds, k?

InuKag-3248: Next time you review, could ya give me something else to work with? I mean as you see the about reviews I made a jerky remark and my excuses were too. Now I have to sound like I'm grumpy or something...sheesh...a girl can't even catch a break...

bluekatz: I like you. You're funny. Anyways, sure, I'll put you first in my review replies now...and a direct quote from you (to my review that I'm going to turn around and use in the situation because I think it would be funny, anyways, I'm rambling now, so on with it) 'later gaiter'.

Orlando-Inu-Lover: May I just say that I'm hoping that you mean Orlando Bloom and not Orlando Flordia the place because then the following comment would not work - You have exellent taste in men for A). voting for my beloved Sesshomaru and B). liking Orlando Bloom.

sexylucifer: I wasn't aware that the devil was hot. I think tonight at dinner when my parents ask what I learned I'll tell them of this discovery.

KIgirls: I thank you. (The reason I say 'I thank you' is because I can't think of a cunning and hilarious remark to make...so yah...akaward...)

K.M.: Well you know how in the television and animae series Inuyasha changes into a human on the night of the new moon? Well in my story Inuyasha changes into a puppy every new moon for 24 hours.

Yana5: I thank you. (See KIgirls reply...)

And I have finished running my big mouth. Bye bye.

TY


	6. Saving your ass

Kagome's Protector

By; TycoonGirl

Chapter Three: Saving your ass

Kagome woke in the middle of the night, her ribs burning. She gasped and clutched her side, groaning. Miracle jumped up, looking conserned at her. She was covered in a sheet of sweat and her face was pale. She coughed, groaning. Somehow she crawled from bed, collapsing on the floor. Kagome dragged herself into the bathroom and threw up in the toliet. Her small frame shook with agony as her body rejected all that she'd eaten in the last few days. She held her hair back and wiped her face off. When she finished she washed off her face and showered, not planning on telling anyone about it. She went back to bed, feeling horrible.

In the morning, she rose, her body still aching. She ignored it and went into her closet to get ready for her first day of school. She slid on jeans, a two layered red and black t-shirt, black vans, a black silver studded belt, and let her hair fall down her back. She put on make up so she wouldn't look horrible pale as she did without it. '_Oh Kagome, look at yourself. Why are you doing all of this?' _she demanded to herself. There was no answer that she could come up with, so she grabbed her backpack and black hoodie with three intertwined hearts on the front. There was a knock at her door and Koga entered. He looked like hell. "Ergh...too...early..." he groaned. Kagome sent him the 'ice' look that she'd learned to do from Sesshomaru. "I take it you're the person appointed to drag me to school." she remarked. He nodded sleepily and Kagome shook her head, feeling bad for the guy. Kagome got into Koga's car and he drove her to school. "Bye, kiddo. I'll pick you up here after school." he said. Kagome just smiled and nodded. _'There's no way in hell Sesshomaru expects me not to go hang out with my friends after school. Fat chance I'm going to meet Koga here.' _she thought.

Kagome went to her locker and put her backpack away. Sango bounded up to her and hugged her. "Hiya Kagome! Guess what?" she asked, her eyes bouncing with life so Kagome couldn't help but also smile and feel happy. "What?" she asked, taking out a notebook and pen. "We're all going to the movies after school! Wanna come?" she asked. "Sure. By the way...have you seen Inuyasha?" she asked, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Sango giggled. "Does someone like him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome held a finger to her lips. "Talking about me?" his rough voice asked in her ear. She blushed redder as she turned to Inuyashsa who was dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans. She and Sango both shook their heads no, but he knew better. He grinned and threw his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Hey Kagome, I think we have most of our classes together." he said whispering it into her ear. "Really? That's awesome!" she giggled.

At the end of the day she and Inuyasha were all over the school. They were supposedly a 'couple' now. Kagome put her things in her back pack and put it over her shoulder. Inuyasha approached her. "Hey Kagome, can we talk for a minute, alone?" he asked. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her through the hall. When they were completely alone in the gym they sat on the empty bleachers that had been pulled out for tonight's basketball game. He looked at her. _'She looks so much better from last night...' _he thought. He cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm sure you've been told about how the school thinks we're a pair..." Kagome nodded and he continued. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to really be my girlfriend." he said at last. She giggled and nodded, unable to get her voice to work. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her. They sat, their lips locked when someone cleared their throat. They broke apart to see Sesshomaru and Koga. Kagome blushed. _'Oh shit! This isn't good!' _she thought. Inuyasha blushed as well and helped her to her feet. They decended the bleachers and Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's arm as well as Kagome's. Kagome looked away, clearly ashamed that they'd been caught.

Sesshomaru's head ached as he drove Kagome and Inuyasha to his house. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. He'd heard the entire conversation from the gym hall and he was infurated at her and his damn brother. He stole a glance at Kagome and Inuyasha sitting together in the backseat. Inuyashsa was holding Kagome's hand, stroking her knuckles lightly. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. _'Well at least she looks comfortable for the time being. Damn it, I won't allow those two to date each other!' _he thought, driving faster than he'd meant to. He heard a siren and looked to see a cop pulling him over. He sighed. "Shit!" he exclaimed, pulling over. Kagome instinctively leaned closer to Inuyasha. He wrapped an arm around her and put his head affectionately on top of hers. The cop gave Sesshomaru a pricey ticket and left. He drove home and parked. Kagome and Inuyasha slid out of the backseat, still holding hands.

Kagome laid on her bed, listening to music. Sesshomaru had forbidden her to talk to Inuyasha or date him. She was under house arrest and he'd installed bars on her window so she couldn't escape. He was being a tad extreme. Kagome's cheeks were streaked with tears and her eyeliner. Her devises that allowed human contact had been removed. The lights were off in her room and her music was of the depressing sort. Sesshomaru stood at her door, shaking his head. _'Why the hell is she so upset over him?' _He thought. He opened her door and stepped into her room. "You're acting like it's the end of the world. I think I did you a favor. Like I was trying to do you a favor by keeping you away from Sango and public schools." he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Kagome sat up, glaring at him. "Get out of my room." she snapped. _'Is he really stupid enough to bother me after what he's just done?' _she thought. "It's my house." he shrugged. "Right." she said, turning away. He grabbed her chin and brought her head so she was looking him in the eye. "Why do you care about those people Kagome?" he asked. She pushed him away and stood. "You act like you're better than everyone else, Sesshomaru! You think that there's something wrong with everyone when in fact there's only something wrong with you! You're arrogant and hold your money over EVERYONE!" she snapped. He narrowed his eyes angrily. "Is that so? Anything else you'd like to add?" he asked. Kagome frowned. "Yeah, I wish my parents hadn't decided to create that will that made you my gaurdain. I'd rather be homeless than in your care." she snapped. He stood and took her into his arms. Tears welled in his eyes and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry you feel that way." he said quietly, willing himself to keep himself together until he made it out of her room.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru react horribly to what she'd said and she'd immeadately regretted it. He pulled away and left, gently shutting the door behind himself. She fell back onto her bed, feeling worse than before.

Sesshomaru went to his study and sat down to read. All thoughts of reading were shot to hell when a tear fell. He lifted a hand and wiped it away. _'What is this foreign liqiud coming from THIS Sesshomaru's eyes?' _ he thought.

Kagome stood and picked up her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha! What is it? If Sesshomaru catches me talking to you I'm dead!"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I need your help. I'm in some serious trouble Kags."

"Where are you? I'm coming to help!"

"You don't have to,"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. You need my help, now spit it out!"

Inuyasha told her the place and hung up. Kagome dressed in black jeans, a white tank top, black converse, and a black sweater adversizing a band. She slid her cellphone in her pocket along with a wad of cash. Kagome grabbed a black canvas bag and threw some clothes and her uniform inside. '_Well if I'm leaving to help Inuyasha, I might as well just leave for a few days.' _she thought, sneaking over to her door. She touched the knob, her stoumach in knots. Kagome began twisting the knob and the door opened. Sesshomaru had forgotten to lock her in!


	7. The Playboy

Kagome's Protector

By; Tycoon Girl

Chapter Four; The playboy

Kagome followed the directions that Inuyasha gave her and much to her dismay, arrived at a very popular nightclub. She swore softly and somehow managed to sneak in. Her eyes searched desperately for Inuyasha's bright silver hair that would show her where he was and that he was alright. She moved through the crowds of people and declined the men asking her to dance. Kagome felt her heart breaking. Where was Inuyasha? Was he alright? Why had he called her here? Who was he in trouble with? What the hell was going on?

She was making her way to the back of the club when she felt two bouncers grab her. "Kid, you are way to young to be in here. Go home to your parents." they said, throwing her into the alley behind the club. She hit the chain link fence and a twinge of pain shot through her torso. The door clicked shut and she pulled herself up. Kagome's eyes welled with tears and she started towards Sango's. She would know what to do. Sango always was smarter when it came to things like this.

Kagome knocked on the brown door with the last of her strength. She was panting and sweating badly. The door swung open to reveal Sango. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. Kagome looked up at her friend. "It's Inuyasha. He called me. He's in some sort of trouble...I had to run here from Sesshomaru's after escaping the gaurd dogs and climbing the fence. I got chucked from the club before I found him. I...I...I'm scared...I don't know what to do." she said, clutching the door, her tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Sango swore and pulled on her shoes and took Kagome's bag and tossed it into the house. "I swear I'm going to kill that bastard. Don't worry Kagome, he's not really in any trouble. He always does this when he's drunk off his ass." Sango said, helping Kagome to walk towards the club once more.

They got in again and Sango led Kagome to the bar where Inuyasha was indeed sitting, his head on the counter. Sango's eye twitched and she hit him on the head. He jumped and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded. "You ass hole! Why did you call Kagome and lie to her when she's not been feeling well! Do you know that she had to run here? Inuyasha, you are such a moron when you're drunk. Come on, it's time for you to go home." Sango said, pulling him up and dragging him out of the bar.

Kagome did not speak to Inuyasha. She merely wrapped her arms around her body and looked away from him and his outlandish drunken movements. They arrived at an apartment building and Sango and Kagome both dragged Inuyasha to his place, then walked out, leaving him alone.

Once they were on the street, Sango cleared her throat. "Kagome, are you alright?" she asked softly. Kagome blinked back tears. "I really...really...thought he was in trouble..." she sobbed. Sango pat her friend on the back. "I should've warned you about Inuyasha. He's a natorious playboy and often does this type of thing. Perhaps it would be best if you and Inuyasha just remained good friends." she suggested softly to her sobbing friend.

Kagome woke in the morning on the floor of Sango's room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Sango woke also. "Morning." she mumbled. Kagome grunted in response and they both got ready for school. They left, walking fast. "So are you going to break up with Inuyasha today?" she asked. Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I really like him..." she said.

They arrived at school to see a black lambo idling in the parking lot. "Oh shit, I am in so much trouble." Kagome said. Sango frowned and they quickly entered the school, going to their lockers. Kagome was pulling out her notebook for Physics when she felt a cold presence behind her. '_Maybe if I ignore Sesshomaru he'll go away.' _she thought. "Kagome." '_Too late. Damn, shit, fuck, crap!" _

She turned around. "Uh, hiya Sessy. What's up?" she stuttered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Don't hiya me, you are in big trouble young lady." he said, grabbing her arm and leading her away with the majority of the students staring at her. Kagome pulled her arm away. "Come on, can't we talk about this after school? You're embarrsing me." she said.

Sesshomaru growled and picked Kagome up, slinging her over his shoulder. She blushed bright red and hit her head on her purple binder. "Crap, crap, crap." she repeated over and over as he carried her all the way to the office. He set her down and held onto the back of her shirt. "I'm going to be taking Kagome Higurashi out of school today." he said to the receptionist in a cold tone, nevertheless it still made her swoon. That was happening to a lot of the females at the school. Kagome hit her head on her binder again as they left when the receptionist fainted.

Sesshomaru shoved Kagome into the black lambo and got in, then locked the doors. "You are in so much trouble." he said, starting on the long drive home. "Whatever." she scowled. "Kagome, do you have any idea how worried I was?" he demanded, glancing over at the petulant teenager that he had cared for the majority of her life. "No, because you haven't told me how much you were worried. Dork." she mumbled the last bit, but he still heard it. "Well I was worried. Why in the hell did you runaway like that?" he demanded. Kagome glared out the window and mumbled something that he couldn't understand.

He growled in annoyance. "What was that?" he demanded. "Because I don't like being trapped in that damn room all the time for crap that normal teenagers do all the time. Seriously, you treat me like an inmate istead of a teenaged girl." she said, running her hands through her hair. Sesshomaru looked over at her and saw her long legs crossed over each other, revealing a lot of skin seeing that her skirt was so short. His pulse quickened and he cleared his throat, telling himself to calm down. _'I do not like Kagome in that way. I do not like Kagome in that way. I do not like Kagome in that way. I do not like Kagome in that way. I do not like- Oh who am I kidding? Of course I do! Damn it to hell!' _he thought angrily.

They arrived at the mansion and Sesshomaru turned off the car. Kagome climbed out and shut the door. She crossed her arms, frowning. Sesshomaru stood before her, glaring down at her. She looked up at him and noticed that he had something long past a five o'clock shadow, bags under his golden blood-shot eyes, a gaunt appearance...he wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans and sneakers. He really did look like he'd been through hell looking for Kagome. "Kagome, where did you go last night?" he demanded.

She looked away from him and sighed. "I just went over to Sango's house." she muttered. Sesshomaru watched his charge as something indescriblable crossed her features...it was a mix between pain, love, and anguish...and so much more. "I don't believe you. I think you went over to Inuyasha's." he said. Kagome's eyes turned sad. "No..." she said softly, turning and walking into the house.

Sesshomaru followed after Kagome and wrapped her in a hug from behind. "Kagome, tell me what's bothering you. What did my brother do to you?" he demanded. As soon as he spoke those words he knew that he had struck a painful bit in her night. Kagome turned to face him and melted into his arms, sobbing. She explained what had happened to Sesshomaru, whom listened impassivly. When she was finished Sesshomaru brushed her tears away. "Kagome, I didn't want to tell you about Inuyasha's faults seeing that you liked him so much...but there is one other thing you should know about him..."

"What is it?" Kagome demanded firmly. "That dog you resuced...was him. He takes that form every month when there is no moon in the sky because of his half-demon status." Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome started crying again and curled closer to Sesshomaru. He was so warm, and he smelled good...Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He was staring down at her with a bunch of intesity and love. Kagome blushed and moved to go sit somewhere else, but Sesshomaru held onto her. He leaned forward and his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.


End file.
